Always Watch Your Step
by Kitsunefan203
Summary: We're always told, watch your step when stepping off anything or walking up stairs, but, maybe its best to always miss that rule, especially when there is someone there to catch us...fluffy RyoMina


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Atlus Entertainment and the lyric used for a section of this fanfic is from the song "Burn My Dread" by Shijo Meguro and I take no claim or ownership of this song; purely written for fun.

Lost within a singular moment, that's all it was, it was if the world didn't exist around them, or that it didn't exist around the teen with the crushed blue velveteen like hair; if there was ever a way to describe an individual, hoping to escape from normalcy or the norm of human life, he was it. He never spoke to anyone, never really talked to that many people, if at all, he kept to himself. Maybe that was how it was meant to be. Maybe…Maybe…

"_I will…burn my dread…"_ a simple singular line that seemed to come up from the flash drive looking player, the many wires from its unit into the headphones and then burn into the core of the teen's hearing, but seemingly, there was a voice calling him.

The voice of the Station Master's voice came on, "Ikawa Station coming up…Ikawa Station, last stop for the day," it wasn't if the passengers didn't know the stop was the last one for the day.

It never changed.

The routine…

It was always…

The same…

"…Watch your step…" music was still playing in the teen's ears, leaving him unaware of the almost redundant message that played over and over, but the voice sounded different.

Passengers pushed and shoved to get off, each of them making their chance to shove past the teen as if he was the only thing standing between them and their chance to get off this God forsaken subway train and have to walk the next few hundred feet to a house that didn't care for their return or to return to a home where a family with three or four screaming kids, ages varying and ranging from Kindergarten to the Basement geek twenty or thirty something year old that hasn't left home because they can't find a reason to leave home. Or returning home to a Husband or Wife that could care about their minimal existence anymore; liable to come to another burnt dinner, another fight about finances, bills, and the redundant and tiring argument topics of married life or coming home to find that their significant other has been cheating on them with someone years younger then them or even the next door neighbor.

Yeah, the rush to get off that Subway train was the best part of the day, it was the best part to the point that no one bothered to mind the droning tone of the "Watch Your Step" voice coming in over the speaker.

"Watch your step," the voice was getting slightly higher, put the urgency didn't change; it always kept to a tone of concern and a pace that would soon enough catch up with whomever would stop to adhere to the warning.

The crushed blue velveteen haired teen moved to take his step, but, "Watch your step…that step is a tricky one…" there was someone there to correct him as the individual who had caught him had in a way, without even making the teen flinch, moved the headphones down off his ears, "…You alright?"

Rushing crowds, grumbling, complaining, tired Subway car riders; they seemed to just phase out as the teen's eyes were locked, softly, into a pair of eyes that showed concern; who was or is this guy? Was he some youth that worked the Subway cars to make sure that wayward, not paying a bit of attention youths like him paid attention and adhered to the "Watch Your Step" warning? Softly, the music on the headphones began to play as the momentary stop of time was beginning to pick back up again; all that was left was the soft flicker of a yellow scarf and a drift of jet black hair. The sound of the "Watch Your Step" voice, that feminine, almost robotic and metallic voice, came back to his ears as the sounds of the music on his player started to become hidden by the mumbling, grumbling, complaining Subway patrons. Once the teen had regained his position of place, where he was and was going; he headed for the place he had been heading to when he got on and now off the Subway car, but this time; he would take to heart, that "Watch Your Step" warning as the headphones dangled about his neck. Never wearing them with each step he took, and being…ever careful to…watch his step.

"…Have a nice day…Minato…" the voice whispered from the shadows of the crowded Station, standing among the crowded crowds of people, but the moments seemed to slip by slowly, creating a warped out path to allow the figure access to watch the teen as he watched his steps home, "…I hope to get to save you…again…"

And with that…

The figure…

Was gone…

Within a flash, that starry eyed stare that had been shared in that brief moment, causing faint rush of pinks and reds to brush against their faint, delicate, pale skins, to be gone as quickly as they had come. Disappearing, into the memory banks of their own minds, but the figure's memory of it…would not remain, but it would remain within his own memories.

…Watch…Your…Step…

For you never know…who may there…to catch you when you fall…


End file.
